


Who Has To Know

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, Angst with a Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Roommates, Secret Relationships, bubble hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Cale and Sammy are usually roommates on the road, so that's what they're expecting when they get to the bubble - it comes as a shock to them that they have separate rooms here. It suddenly becomes a lot harder to keep any secrets when their teammates notice them sneaking around, and when secrets come to light it suddenly becomes apparent how painful the secrets were all along.AKA: I found out that even rookies are getting their own rooms in the bubble and my brain went - but what if there were a pair of rookies that were roommates and using that to hide their adorable rookie relationship... how would having separate rooms make them feel. Then this happened
Relationships: Samuel Girard/Cale Makar, background Nathan MacKinnon/Sidney Crosby
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Who Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Like, this was supposed to be fluff and it turned hella angst and took a while to get back to the happy ending. So sorry about that!

They’re sat on the bus waiting to be allowed in the hotel, and being handed out their room cards.

“Cale, you’re in 416,” Cale stands up to get his card.

“Sammy, 417,”

Cale sits down abruptly, room card in his hand, and digs his phone out of his pocket to text Sam.

>separate rooms?????

Sam’s reply is immediate

>its fine. I’ll come talk to you as soon as I’ve dropped my bags.

Cale’s on edge, and he can’t stop thinking about it as they’re herded through the hotel and into the elevators. He’d been so focused on getting to the hotel, getting into his and Sammy’s hotel room, it being the two of them like it always is, like a roadie but months of it.

It’s not that he dislikes living with Sam, quite the contrary, living with him is the best thing that could have happened to Cale, but living with Sam also means living with Jackyln, who is lovely, but doesn’t have a clue about him and Sam. Honestly, he’d been looking forward to not having to sneak around for a few weeks or months, just being themselves whenever they were in the confines of their room, but now they won’t be sharing a room, and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

He lies down on his bed, ignoring his bags that need unpacking, ignoring the cutesy picture of his parents that had been put on the bedside cabinet – he’s pretty sure there’ll be a picture of Jackyln in Sammy’s room, and that makes something inside his chest clench, so he tries not to think about it.

He answers the soft knock on his door as quickly as he can, and Sammy slips inside, his arms going around Cale’s waist as soon as the door is shut.

“Separate rooms,” Cale whispers, he’s almost in shock

Sam leans up, stealing a kiss, “We’ll manage,” he promises, “I’m sleeping in here, and no-one can stop me.”

“I just wanted us,” Cale is whining, he knows he’s whining. “I just wanted some time where we didn’t have to sneak.”

“I know love,” Sam’s hand is soft on his face, cupping his cheek and drawing him into another kiss, “I know.”

For a brief beautiful moment, it’ just the two of them, and then there’s a knock on the adjoining door in Cale’s room. He groans, and pulls away, going to open the door.

“Hey Salad.” EJ grins at him, and then peeks further into the room, “Freddie,” He grins at Sam, “You’re not supposed to be in the rookies room.

“Neither are you.” Sam sticks his tongue out, “I had to come check on my roomie.”

“Bet you’re glad to have some space eh?” EJ grins his wide toothless grin.

“I would be,” Cale glares at him pointedly, “If you two hadn’t barged in before I could even unpack.”

EJ holds his hands up in surrender, “Point taken Rook, I’ll leave you to it.” He turns to Sam, “You unpacked mon chum?”

Sam shakes his head, “No,” he pouts, like he doesn’t want to, but he takes the hint, and turns to leave at the same time as EJ.

Cale gets a text a few minutes later.

>you were right. This is shit. I miss you already.

He doesn’t unpack. He can’t. He doesn’t want to.

He’s supposed to get room service on his own, they’re all supposed to be staying in their own rooms, but Sammy sneaks over with his room service tray, and EJ appears at the door as well. Cale loves EJ, he really does, but sometimes, he needs to mind his own business.

“Who’s your room buddy?” he asks Sam, meaning who shares the room that adjoins to Sam’s.

“Gravy,” Sam grins, “I’ll text him.”

And a few minutes later, Ryan’s there as well, the four of them having their illicit dinner, and it’s nice, but it’s not what Cale had wanted.

He yawns pointedly when they’ve all finished, causing EJ to snort.

“Bedtime for the baby,” he stands up, grabbing his tray, “Let’s leave you to sleep. Wanna move this to my room gents?”

“Nah,” Sam stretches as he stands up, “I’m tired too. I hate travelling.”

Cale ends up brushing his teeth on his own, before sliding into bed, a shiver running down his spine from the cold sheets.

He’s surprised when the door opens, without him getting up.

“I stole your room key,” Sam’s voice comes from the doorway, the door closing behind him with a quiet snick. “Tell them you’ve lost it tomorrow and get a second.”

Cale nods, pulling the sheet to one side so Sam can slip in beside him. “Missed you,” he pouts. He knows he’s sulking.

“I know baby,” Sam slips his arms around Cale’s waist, “But I’m here now,” he reaches out, snagging Cale’s bottom lip between his teeth, “And it’s just you and me.”

Cale relaxes into Sammy’s arms as he melts into his kisses, letting Sam draw him closer until their bodies are flush together.

“Tell me you’ve unpacked the lube at least,” Sammy nips at his earlobe.

Cale groans, and rolls over, grabbing at his bag which is on the floor, and pulling the lube out of the side pocket. “Have now.” He answers with a cheeky grin.

\--

The next morning, Sammy’s phone wakes them up with an alarm at six. Cale groans, rolling over to bury his face in Sam’s shoulder. “Tell me that’s an alarm so we can have morning sex before breakfast yeah?”

“Sorry chéri,” Sam kisses the top of his head, “I can set it for earlier tomorrow.”

Cale groans again, burying his face in the pillow instead of Sam this time. “Fine.” He mutters, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Sam grins softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Cale’s shoulder, “I’ll see you at breakfast.” He says rolling out of bed.

Cale watches him go, rolling into the space he’s left in the bed, his heart twisting uncomfortably.

They sit next to each other at breakfast of course, but it isn’t the same, even with Sam’s hand brushing against his thigh.

\--

Something’s up. EJ’s not sure what it is, but something’s up with his rookies. Normally, he’d go to Tys, and honestly, fuck trades, because Tyson was always the more emotionally aware of the two of them – EJ bumbles along, and sure he’s good to make people laugh when they’re down, but Tyson was always the one who could wrangle secrets out of the rookies. He does the next best thing, which is breaking into Gabe’s room to chat with him and Nate.

“The rookies are up to something.” He says with a frown, no further introduction needed, flopping down on Gabe’s bed.

“Are they?” Gabe raises an eyebrow, and ok, maybe EJ has history with this, maybe he’d thought that Comphy and Junior were plotting their downfall and it turned out they hadn’t been, but whatever – he’s sure of it this time.

“I’ve spotted Sam going back into Cale’s room like twice after he’d already said he’d gone to bed.”

“Weird,” Nate frowns, “I saw him in the corridor at like six this morning.”

EJ sits up, “What the fuck were you doing up at six this morning?”

Nate gives a shrug, trying not to look bashful, “Sid wanted to call before breakfast, it was like his only free window today. You know I like to pace when I’m on the phone.”

“You’re so whipped,” Gabe snorts.

“I swear there’s an alarm in Cale’s room going off every morning at six though.” EJ tells them. It’s definitive proof as far as he’s concerned. “They’re plotting something.”

“Or…” Nate offers up, “They’re sleeping in the same room.”

EJ pauses, he hadn’t thought of that, “But I’m Sammy’s favourite.”

Gabe laughs at him, “Clearly not.” He points out, “But they probably shouldn’t be sneaking around.”

“Do we just,” Nate frowns, “Let them know we know? And we won’t have a problem if they just sleep in the same room?”

“It’ll be awkward if we’re wrong.” EJ can’t shake the memory of them confronting Junior Tys and JT about their plan to destroy the team, which had turned out to be nothing.

“Lets go to their room late tonight,” Gabe suggests, “If they’re both there when they should be sleeping, then that’s pretty conclusive.”

“What if they’re boning.” Nate asks.

EJ can’t stop the horrified look that flashes across his face, “Nathan MacKinnon!” He scolds, “Cale is a BABY, they will not be boning.”

\--

Sam’s even later coming to his room than usual, and Cale’s almost asleep by the time he creeps in.

“Sorry,” Sam says softly, “I bumped into EJ last night, so I didn’t want to risk it again.”

Cale shrugs, rolling over to face the wall.

“Baby,” Sam says softly, slipping into bed beside him, his arms going around Cale’s waist, a kiss brushing against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Cale sighs, twisting back around to face him, “I just hate this, and I was so looking forward to not having to sneak around.”

“You weren’t the only one,” Sam’s expression is heavy, and it suddenly occurs to Cale that Sam is probably only pretending to be ok with this to take some of the burden from him.

Cale reaches out to grab Sam by the hips, pulling him closer, before murmuring softly against his lips, “How about you fuck me until we both forget about it.”

Sam groans, and kisses him hard.

They’re interrupted by a knock on the adjoining door, the one that leads to EJ’s room.

Cale holds a finger to Sammy’s lips. “If we’re quiet, he’ll think I’m asleep.” He whispers.

“Cale,” EJ calls out, “Cale, I know it’s late, but it’s a fucking emergency.”

Cale frowns, before rolling away to get out of bed.

“I’ll go out the other door,” Sam says quietly, pointing at the main door to the room.

Cale nods, and waits until Sam’s opening the door to slip out to open the door to EJ.

“What’s up?” He asks EJ, but there’s no time for him to answer.

“Aha!” Nate grins from the other doorway where he’s standing face to face with Sam. “We were correct.”

“About what?” Sam backs slowly into the room.

“You being here.” EJ pushes past Cale into the room, “We know you’re sleeping here every night.”

“Fuck.” Cale mutters under his breath, because everything’s going to go to shit now. “It’s not what it looks like?” He tries.

“Really?” Nate raises one eyebrow, “Because if my boyfriend wasn’t in another fucking city, you can bet your ass I’d be sleeping in the same room as him.”

Cale’s not sure his eyes can get any wider, “Boyfriend?” He asks.

EJ nudges him with a grin, “Wait for the name drop,” he mutters conspiratorially.

“I’m not name dropping him,” Nate glares at EJ, “My point is, I’m bi and dating a guy right now, and EJ’s fucking engaged to a bloke, so we don’t have a problem if you two are shacking up.”

“On the other hand,” Gabe starts talking before either Sam or Cale can say anything, “We do have a problem with you ruining your sleep schedules and potentially meaning you’re not in top form for the game.”

“Oh,” Cale stares down at his feet, trying to will away the blush that he knows is there.

“Ok.” Sam grins at them, before jumping into bed, “That’s good. You know we fuck, I’m sleeping here now.” He looks over at Cale’s now horrified face. “Problem solved, no more sneaking.”

“Sammy!” Cale hisses.

“Woah…” EJ stares at Sam, “Are you implying you deflowered the rookie, because there is nothing OK with that – we were saying you could sleep in the same bed and maybe hold hands or something.”/

“I didn’t deflower him!” Sam objects with a grin.

“I did go to college,” Cale adds with a glare, he might have a baby face but he’s not an actual child. “And I’m not ok with half the team being in here discussing my sex life…”

“Oh boy,” Gabe walks over and slings an arm around Cale’s shoulder, “You have got a lot to learn about being an Av.”

“No boundaries.” Nate confirms, bouncing onto the bed beside Sammy.

“That’s my rookie.” EJ glares at Nate, walking over to cuddle up to the other side of Sam, and within a few breaths, Cale finds himself on a double bed with 4 other grown men, which honestly, isn’t comfortable.

“We’re showing you how ok we are with this.” Gabe mutters in his ear.

“You could show us by leaving us alone?”

EJ rolls his eyes, “Not happening,” he grins, “Now I know you’re planning on doing things which are not PG, I’m gonna insist that you have a chaperone.”

“Oh fuck off.” Sammy reaches up and twists one of EJ’s nipples violently, causing a screech and Cale and Gabe to fall off the bed due to EJ’s violent flails.

Eventually, they manage to persuade their older teammates out of the room, shooing Gabe and Nate down the corridor back to their own rooms.

“See,” Sammy falls back into bed, reaching out his arms for Cale. “It’s ok now, no sneaking.”

Cale shrugs, there’s still something that feels off, feels not right about it, but he pushes the thought aside for another day, and sinks into Sammy’s arms, letting him pull him into a kiss.

There’s a coo from the doorway, and they both turn to glare at EJ.

“You guys are fucking adorable.” EJ confirms, with a happy grin, before shutting the door behind him.

“I’m not sure if that’s better or worse than him not knowing.” Cale mutters, before Sam distracts him again.

The next day, EJ drags Sam off, feeling the need to prove to the rest of the team that he’s still Sam’s favourite, and Cale finds himself sat with Nate.

“You OK kid?” Nate asks softly, “I know last night must have shaken stuff up a bit.”

Cale shrugs, “I mean…” He stares down at his hands. “No?”

“Come on,” Nate stands, walking away, “We’ll chat about this in my room.”

On one hand, it’ll be nice to have someone to talk to about it, but on the other hand, Nate is frankly their most terrifying teammate – even if he did come out to them last night.

“What’s the problem?” Nate asks once they’re in Nate’s room, flopping down on the bed and gesturing to the arm chair for Cale to sit in.

“You’re really ok with this?”

Nate shrugs, “I told you, I’d be a bit hypocritical if I wasn’t.”

Cale can feel his stupid blush getting stronger, “It’s not so simple though,” He can’t meet Nate’s eye, “I mean, Sammy has a girlfriend.”

Nate gives another casual shrug, “So does Sid.” He answers bluntly.

Cale can feel his eyes about to pop out of his skull, “Sid?” He asks barely above a whisper, “You’re dating Sidney Crosby?”

Nate laughs, the way he always does when any of the rookies use Sid’s full name. “Yep, for a few years now actually. He still has his girlfriend, it’s important for optics.”

“Does she know?” Cale knows he shouldn’t ask, but he can’t help himself. “Jacklyn doesn’t know about me and Sam.”

Nate pulls a face at that, “But you guys live together.”

Cale shrugs, “We’re mostly only a thing on roadies.” He explains, “And like, when she has to go back to Canada and stuff.”

Nate frowns, “To answer your question, Kathy absolutely knows about me and Sid, they’re not actually in a relationship, she’s always known he’s not interested in women.” He pauses, clearly thinking, “Maybe I should talk to Sam…”

“Please don’t.” Cale starts, “Like, it’s good what we have.” He’s blushing now, and he knows it, and hates it, “I know it isn’t perfect, but that doesn’t mean I want to lose it.”

“Still,” Nate puts his arm around him, Nate’s never the cuddliest of them, that usually falls to Gabe and EJ, but here he is, pulling Cale into a one armed hug, “You’re anxious about it, and good communication is the key to any relationship.”

Cale rolls his eyes, “Fine.” He mutters sulkily.

\---

It’s a few days later when Nate manages to corner Sam alone. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Cale, but he’s pretty sure he won’t have spoken to Sam like Nate had suggested.

“How’s things with your boy?” He asks

Sam grins at him, “Good. It’s nice to not have to sneak out of his room.”

Nate hums a little, “Guess you don’t get to sleep in his room at home, huh?” He tries to keep it light, vague.

Sam just shrugs, “Not when Jacklyn’s home, non.” He gives a pout and another shrug, “It’s not such a bother.”

“For you.” Nate finishes for him, causing a frown to flicker across Sammy’s face. “It’s fine for you,” he carries on, wanting to make his point now he’s started, “Because you’ve got someone in your bed regardless – but have you thought about how it makes Cale feel?”

“Cale’s fine with it.” Sam snaps defensively.

“Cale’s fine with it because he doesn’t feel he has any other option.” Nate sighs, “Look, I’m not trying to stir things up with you guys, I just, he’d rather have half of you than none of you, but that doesn’t mean he’s OK with all the sneaking around.”

“Well then.” Sam turns to leave. “He can tell me himself.”

Nate sighs, putting his head in his hands, as he expected, as Cale had feared, he’d gone and made things worse.

\--

When Sam disappears back to his own room after dinner, Cale assumes he’s gone to get something, but by the time he’s brushed his teeth and sat in bed for 20 minutes there’s still no sign of him. He texts him a quick question mark. The response comes through instantly.

>sleeping here

He follows it up with another question mark, but doesn’t get any response. He wracks through his brain, trying to work out what he could have done or said during the day to upset Sammy, but he can’t think of anything.

He gets up, and pads over to the door that joins onto EJ’s room, knocking softly.

EJ opens it, “Hey rook.” He smiles, bright and toothless.

“Sam’s pissed at me, and I don’t know why.” Cale pushes forward, stepping so he’s pressing himself against EJ’s chest. “Cuddles please.”

“Oh baby.” EJ wraps his arms around him and pulls him further into the room. “Come have cuddles with me and we’ll work it out.”

It’s easy, lying in EJ’s arms, EJ’s hand softly stroking his hair to fall into a fitful sleep.

He doesn’t wake up until EJ’s poking him awake the next morning. “Come on sleepy rookie,” he says softly.

Cale groans, sitting up, “Sorry,” he mumbles, his mouth feeling dry, his eyes not wanting to open, “Didn’t mean to sleep here.”

“You’re fine rook.” EJ grins, “Now get dressed and lets go to breakfast.”

At breakfast, Sam is apparently even more mad at him, because now he won’t even look at Cale, let alone talk to him or sit with him.

“This might be my fault,” Nate grimaces apologetically, sliding in to sit with EJ and Cale.

“I told you not to talk to him!” Cale starts.

“I know,” Nate holds his hands up apologetically, “And I didn’t say much, but clearly I said too much.”

“Really Nate?” Gabe slides in on the other side, “You messed up the adorable rookie loving?”

“Sam was being an ass,” Nate points out, “He doesn’t value Cale, and he’s not treating him like a real boyfriend, just like some sort of side piece.”

“Wait…” EJ frowns, “Sammy’s pissed off because you’re the side piece, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Or maybe,” Cale corrects him, “Sammy’s pissed off because Nate stuck his massive nose in where it doesn’t belong and called Sam a terrible boyfriend.”

“Hey,” EJ says softly, wrapping an arm around Cale, “It’ll be ok, we’ll sort this out.”

\--

Sam’s sat on the other side of the dining room, he can’t tell what Cale’s talking to Gabe, Nate and EJ about, but they’re clearly passionate about it. What he can see however, is EJ wrapping his arm around Cale – and sure, ok, he hadn’t wanted to sleep in the same bed as Cale the previous night, Nate’s words rattling around his brain.

Of course, he hadn’t actually been able to sleep, so he’d crept into Cale’s room in the middle of the night to find it dark, and the bed empty. The door to EJ’s room had been wide open however, so he’d stuck his head through to see if they were still awake, and what did he see but EJ and Cale wrapped around each other, sleeping deeply.

It had made something ugly grow inside of him, the idea of Cale, his Cale being in someone else’s bed. He knows academically, he has nothing to complain about, after all, he shares a bed with Jacklyn more often than he does with Cale.

Still, watching EJ wrap his arm around Cale at breakfast that morning stirs the ugly feeling of jealousy again, he hates the idea of Cale with someone else.

Practise is awkward, when he’s pissed at Cale and pissed at EJ, and he tries to stow it as best he can and be a professional, but it’s fucking hard when they’re living together and working together and eating together and there’s no getting away from each other. So when Gabe corners him after practise and tells him they’re meeting in Cale’s room because they want to ensure that he and Cale actually talk to each other he agrees with a sigh.

\---

Cale finds himself being manhandled into his own bedroom by EJ, where Nate and Sammy are waiting for him.

“Right,” EJ points at Sammy, “Freddie, you need to explain to the rookie why you’re pissed of at him.”

Sammy shrugs, and then adds sulkily, “I’m not having this discussion with a fucking audience.”

“There’s no discussion,” Cale starts, “Nate wasn’t speaking for me, and I don’t care what he said, it isn’t true.”

Nate rolls his eyes, “That isn’t healthy Cale.” He frowns at him, “You’ve said to me that you’re not comfy with the fact that Jacklyn doesn’t know.”

“Fuck off Nate.” Cale snaps, unusually aggressive for him, “I want all of you out of my room now.”

He sees Nate glance at EJ, and EJ give a little shrug, “I’m gonna go call Tys,” the older man says sadly, “Wanna come?”

Nate shakes his head in disbelief at Cale, but follows EJ out of the room.

“Did you want me to leave also?” Sammy asks softly.

Cale looks at him, tears forming on his pale lashes. “No.” He says sadly, “I never want you to leave, I just want things to go back to the way they were.”

“Oh love,” Sam says, sitting down on the edge of Cale’s bed and pulling Cale to sit down beside him, wrapping an arm around him, “We do need to talk, but not with Nate and EJ here.”

Cale huffs grumpily “Nate shouldn’t have meddled.”

Sam glares at the door between Cale and EJ’s room, “EJ shouldn’t have seduced you into bed with him.” He mutters darkly.

“What?” Cale turns to him, “EJ didn’t seduce me!”

Sammy gives a little shrug, “You were in his bed last night no?” At Cales confused face he adds, “I came to find you because I missed you, but you weren’t here and the door to his room was open, so I saw you.”

“Yeah,” Cale stares at him like he’s an idiot, “EJ gave me a cuddle because I was freaking out because you refused to sleep in my bed.”

“I was thinking.” Sammy pouts, “Nate said some things, I had to think about them.”

“Fuck Nate.” Cale rolls his eyes, “He just had to step in a ruin everything.” He suddenly remembers what he hadn’t shared with Sammy, “Did you know his boyfriend is Crosby.”

Sammy nods, “I guessed. They aren’t subtle.” He nudges Cale with his shoulder, “I’m sorry for worrying you last night.”

Cale has to ask, he’s afraid of what the answer will be, but he needs it, “Do you hate me?”

“What?” Sammy turns to look at him, reaching up to cup his cheek with one had, “Cale, no. I don’t hate you. I was worried I was hurting you and I don’t want to hurt you.” He lets his hand fall, before twining his fingers with Cale’s, chewing thoughfully on his lip, “I hadn’t thought of how it would make you feel, of how I was treating you like a mistress.”

Cale shrugs, “I mean…” he blushes a little, before admitting, “If that’s how I get you, then that’s how I want you. I’d rather have that than not have you at all.”

“I know,” Sammy leans forward, knocking their foreheads together gently, “But seeing you in EJ’s bed made me so angry last night, and then I thought that must be how you feel every night, knowing I’m in bed with Jacklyn.”

“I don’t like it,” Cale admits with a rueful grimace, “I won’t lie and tell you it’s completely fine, but Nate’s wrong, I’d rather have half of you than none of you.”

“You deserve all of me.” Sammy tells him, reaching forward to capture his lips in a soft familiar kiss, “You deserve every moment with me, every bit of love in my heart.”

Cale blushes heavier this time, rubbing their noses together, kissing Sammy to stop himself blurting out how much he loves him.

“I don’t want to end things with Jacklyn,” Sammy pulls back, and Cale nods sadly at his admission, until Sammy continues, “Not while we are away, that seems cruel, and it should be done in person.”

Cale feels his eyes widen, “But you will, after the playoffs?”

Sammy gives a carefree shrug, “I don’t want to hurt you anymore, and it might not be easy, it might lead to some uncomfortable questions, living with a man, but apparently EJ manages it.”

“Oh.” Cale breathes softly, because this hadn’t be the resolution he was expecting, he hadn’t even let himself hope for this.

“Now,” Sammy gives him a grin, “How about we make up for last night,” he pushes Cale’s shoulder softly, pushing him back onto the bed before climbing on top of him, “Because I missed you.”

Eventually, they have to go to dinner, and Cale grabs his plate first before going to sit down with Nate, EJ and Gabe.

“Did you two sort your shit out?” Nate asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Cale blushes, and he wonders if his blush answers the question, but then he figures if it doesn’t, Sammy slipping into the seat next to him, sliding his arm around Cale’s waist and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Cale’s mouth probably does.

“No more secrets,” Sammy says boldly, looking Nate in the eye as he does, “And no more separate rooms.”

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, you can find me over on [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna) on tumblr


End file.
